


Suri Cruise Live Tweets Haute Couture Noel

by WinnifredDirective



Category: Suri's Burn Book
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredDirective/pseuds/WinnifredDirective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suri Cruise live Tweets her holiday party. Unfortunately Katie Holmes made the guest list, so Suri keeps her adoring fans informed of who's hot and who's not at Haute Couture Noel 2012. There are some Afflecks and Jolie-Pitts on the chopping block, but who's a winner according to this tiny diva?</p><p> </p><p>2013: I updated the Suri's Burn Book homage Twitter that I started last holiday season. This year's installment has slightly less fashion complaint and slightly more despair at the character flaws the rest of humanity aside from Kiernan Shipka share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suri Cruise Live Tweets Haute Couture Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts), [furies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furies/gifts), [discolucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discolucy/gifts), [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> I decided to do this as a sort of treat for people who requested Suri's Burn Book in the letters for Yuletide 2012, and then I had so much fun I thought I'd do it again.
> 
> Be sure to read from bottom to top as the Tweets are posted chronologically. Just use the link below. I thought the actual Twitter medium would make for the most realistic setup for this fanwork.

https://twitter.com/LiveTweetBurn


End file.
